


Dolled on Arrival

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Dollification, Facials, Gender or Sex Swap, Identity Death, Identity Erasure, Inanimate TF, Objectification, Other, Transformation, Trapped, Vaginal Sex, mtf, sex doll tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Conner ordered a sex doll, and instead gets an empty box. That is, until he stumbles inside, is transformed into an immobile, silicone woman, and gets shipped off to his new owner.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Dolled on Arrival

Conner got up from his couch as his doorbell rang. He had been waiting there, expecting the delivery truck to arrive any minute. He set down his phone and excitedly made his way to his front door.

Opening it, he found a tall wooden crate on his doorstep, with the logo for "True Sex" stamped on the side. He glanced around it, seeing no delivery man. He was half expecting to have to sign something, but he shrugged and started moving it inside. Though it was a few inches taller than he was, it was light enough that he could drag it into his house on his own.

Once it was on his doormat, he shut the door and went to get his crowbar. A minute later, he was prying one of the vertically-oriented faces of the box off, and soon it was loosed, falling to the floor with a resounding thud. Dropping the crowbar, he took a look at the box's contents, only to discover that it was seemingly empty.

Frustrated and confused, he stepped inside the human-sized container, rubbing his hand against the smooth plastic lining on the crate's interior, thinking of all the hassle he would have to go through to get the company to fix this. It seemed to be some kind of protective layering on the interior of the crate, but there was no product for it to protect.

Sighing, he tried to exit the crate, but found that his bare feet were sticking to the bottom of the crate. He gave his foot another tug, shaking the box slightly while remaining glued in place. He reached down, grabbing his ankle and trying to pull himself free, but it would not give no matter how much effort he gave.

As he pulled his hands away, he saw that his feet were taking on a smooth, artificial appearance. He tried to wiggle his toes, but they didn't seem to respond. He cautiously touched the foot, and his finger sunk slightly into the smooth, rubbery material. He pulled his hand away in horror, placing his hands on the edge's of the box's opening to try and pull himself free, but his feet still clung to the floor. He looked back down, now seeing that the change was spreading up toward his knees. Not only was skin turning to rubber, but his legs were slimmer, more feminine. He lost the ability to bend his own knees as it spread up toward his thighs, further limiting his mobility.

As it crept up to his hips, he felt a warm, tingling sensation between his legs. His shorts were seemingly melting into his legs at this point, disappearing into the material. When they were gone, he saw that his cock and balls were gone, replaced with an artificial vagina. He cautiously touched it, and felt a rush of euphoria just from brushing his finger against the labia. It was almost enough to distract him as the wave of transformation went up his torso, leaving behind a wide set of hips and shrinking his waist, slowly depriving him of his ability to lean at all, leaving him standing straight up as his shirt started to melt into the silicone. Large, round breasts started to grow out as the clothing dissolved, bouncing slightly with his movements. There was no denying what was happening to him, despite the absurdity of it all. He was being turned into a sex doll.

His breathing was slowing down, and he could hardly bring himself to cup his new chest as his shoulders succumbed to the change, letting his newly feminized arms drop at his side. He could hardly think as it crept up his neck, his spinal cord surely gone by now. His face slowly reshaped into one of idealized female beauty as his stressed face returned to a neutral expression, eyes setting forward as his visage was immortalized in silicone. His last exhale whistled out the padded tube that connected to his soft, plump lips. With his hair turning blonde and growing to flow down his bare back, it seemed that it was over. Silently standing in the crate, there was nothing left of the doll to indicate that it had once been a living creature, let alone a man.

Yet as its body froze, it remained aware, staring blankly ahead, hearing the silence of his empty house. It could still think, though not as it had before. Coming up with ideas was hard, slow, and mentally taxing. Thoughts of thinking of a way to undo the transformation regressed into trying to remember what it had been before, and from there it could only reflect on what it was now - a sex doll.

It only had to wait there a few hours before someone entered the house, closing the box back up, transporting it out of the house. It remained in darkness for several days, scarcely aware of being transported, unable to wonder what its destination would be. Time was difficult to track, but eventually the crate was opened again, putting the doll face to face with a man.

He examined it, looking satisfied, which somehow made it feel good. He took the doll to his bedroom, laying it on the bed before stripping off his clothes. This excited the doll, stirring its still mind. He got up on top of the doll, positioned his erect cock between its legs, and began to thrust inside. As it was penetrated, it finally understood it all. It needed to be used. It wanted its owner to fuck it every day. It wanted to have him cum inside it again and again. This is what it... no, what she was made for. All memories of being anything but a sex doll were long gone, and the bliss she experienced as her owner thrust inside her again and again, harder and harder, getting off with her powerless body was stronger than any human orgasm.

He pulled his cock out of her as he approached his orgasm, breathing heavily and continuing to work his cock with quick strokes of the hand, before spraying his load on her face, staining her with thick ropes of pent-up cum. She did not have words to describe the joy of seeing her owner ejaculate, even as his cum clouded her vision. Then, without any further acknowledgment of her existence, he got up and left the room, leaving his seed on her face, leaving an odor as it dried that stimulated the doll's mind, even in her owner's absence.

From then on, he would often use her at least once a day. Though she could not move, speak, or emote, she felt so good whenever a cock was inside her. The mere touch of a hand against her soft flesh was enough to drown her in ecstasy and love. It seemed odd to her at first, but she truly did love her owner, and from her perspective, he loved her back. Why else would he use her to satisfy his urges? Why else would he stain her body with his cum? Why else would he clean her when the stink and grime he left from their sessions became too much for him to bear?

Her mind seemed to slow to a near-stop whenever he wasn't around. The only thoughts she ever needed to process came when she was fulfilling her purpose in being her owner's toy. If she wasn't being used, she could just peacefully exist as an inanimate sex toy. She loved being owned. She loved being used. And most of all, she loved being her owner's good toy.


End file.
